


Among the Stars

by Karria



Series: Shield of Tomorrow [1]
Category: Shield of Tomorrow (Web Series), Shield of Tomorrow (Webseries)
Genre: Gen, Mini fics, can someone more talented write some fics pls, friendships, honestly, i feel like im imposing posting this, i need my shield of tomorrow fix and if i can only achieve it with my lousy writing then so be it, if someone knows how to actually spell xadis' name let me know, it feels so weird, just little moments between two characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karria/pseuds/Karria
Summary: The best friendships are forged among the starsReally miniature fics about conversations the crew of Sally Ride had with each other





	1. Mala Ren & Lind Xadis

Sally Ride’s engines were humming slightly at warp speed, Mala noticed as they were going to the next starbase to receive they orders.  It was calming; she was so distracted she almost missed the fact that Zhiv told her to go to sleep. She felt a variety of emotions from the crew towards the day- some of them had a better day, some of them a bit worse, but it all was in the boundaries of what she considered normal.

So she finished up her work, gathered the reports from the crewman and was almost at the door to her quarters when she felt a sudden spike of anxiety and panic.

_Xadis._ She thought, unconsciously making her way a bit further. She hesitated; it was none of her business. They knew each other for a very short time, and frankly it would be rude to impose on him like that.

Especially with the fact that she earlier told him she wasn’t reading his mind. Well, she wasn’t; telepathic and empathic receptions are completely different, but she doubted it would have made much of a difference to the Bolian right now.  She raised her hand to knock on his door and took a deep breath.

_Knock, knock._

Silence.

_Oh, ok then._ Mala though and turned on her heels, ready to leave, when the door opened. There was no one behind them, so she assumed Xadis must have given her authorisation to enter from the inside. She carefully stepped into the room, looking from left to right. The place was a little messy, and Mala’s first instinct was to call security, but she finally saw Xadis, sitting on the floor.  He looked at her, tiredly, with a weak smile on his face.

“You know, there is still a door bell right there,” he pointed towards the door.  Mala laughed a bit.

“Are- are you alright?” she asked.

“How did you… oh, an empath. Yeah, no, I’m fine. Nothing to worry about, I just… Well, it’s nothing to worry about.” Xadis shook his head and slowly got up off the ground, clearing his throat. “Sorry to alarm you like that.”

“Do… do you want me to leave?” Mala hesitantly asked, already making slow steps backwards towards the door. 

“No, no, it’s ok,” Xadis took a few deep breaths and took a few steps to the replicator.  “2 glasses of grape juice, please.”

The replicator complied with Lind’s order and a second later there were two glasses in his hand, filled with bubbly grape juice. He handed one of them to Mala, and started slowly drinking from the other one, taking deep breaths after every other sip. They sat in the silence for a while, when Mala tried to find some words she could say, but she couldn’t come up with anything appropriate, so she just resigned herself to sipping her juice as well.

“You know, when I gave up my badge, I was decided that I wanted to spend some time planet side. Considerable amount of time, even. But now I think I am going to miss it.”

“So, you’ll stay?” Mala asked.

“I… don’t know. I don’t think so. I still need that break, I just…” Xadis hesitated, turning the glass in his hands. Mala felt a mix of guilt and nostalgia in him, but also a desire to get off the spaceship and to just rest. She could not blame him, after knowing what he has been through.

“You and Sage have been helping a lot,” He continued. “Thank you.”

“Hey, when you feel better you can always join us for the movie night or something,” Mala prposed and Xadis chuckled.

“You guys still have those?”

“Oh, yeah. We’ve been trying to get Commander Rue to crack for the past 6 months. None of the comedies worked.”

“That… might be a once in a lifetime opportunity. Maybe I should come.” Xadis relaxed, finishing up his glass of grape juice.

“There is going to be one next week I think. We still need to decide on the movie.” Mala finished her juice as well, and put the glass away.  “I should go, uhm, Zhiv was telling me to go to sleep and…”

“Yeah.”

“See you at the movie night, I guess.” Mala slowly took a few steps in the direction of the door.

“Cool, see you there.” Xadis waved to her as she walked out of his quarters, and the door shut behind her.

_Seeing him leave will be like letting Jenny go._ She thought, as she went back to her quarters. She will need her medicine to sleep tonight.


	2. Junil Rue & Rafael Martinez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a short one AND OOC one but I couldn't stop myself.

_Junil,_

_By remaining composed when faced with such personal problems, you have saved lives of many, proving once and for all, for those who didn’t believe, that you were the best choice for the first officer of the Sally Ride._

_XOXO Love,_

_M._

Rue picked up the small package under the message, wrapped in gold present paper. They weighted it up in their arms. They had no idea what could be inside, and when it came to Captain Martinez, well, anything could be expected. He was a particular man.

They wouldn’t be surprised if it was some Kirk memorabilia or otherwise another piece of Earth history.  They unwrapped the package slowly, and saw another small message inside.

_I got those off some Klingon so it should be some real good stuff._

Those were… holodeck programs?

Every one of them labelled with a name of a planet it seems, as the first one Rue picked up had “Qu’nos” written on it in Martinez style hand writing. Rue scrolled through the rest- there was Andoria, Bajor, Vulcan and a few others.  

That should bring some variety to their work out schedule, Rue thought.  They tapped their combadge.

“Rue to Captain Martinez.”

“Martinez here,” spoke the voice of the other side of the comm..

“Thank you, Captain.” There was quite a bit of silence after that, but he finally responded.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he tried to sound serious, but they could hear laughter in his voice.  “Have fun, Commander. Martinez out.”

The comm link went silent. Rue took another look at the programs in their hand, choosing one of them and putting it to the side.

That one, they’ll try out tomorrow. They’ll see if Martinez really got “the good stuff”.


	3. T'Lan & Rafael Martinez

Who thought that mandatory course In Organic Chemistry was a good idea?

Well, Martinez certainly didn’t. He understood why he needed to know this; it was just that it didn’t come easily to him. Tactics, Ethics, History, that he could do but Chemistry? He had been studying and studying for what felt like eternity and still he barely managed to pass.

And the next exam seemed just undoable.

“I’m telling you, just ask someone for help!” Caleb said, while tinkering with the PADD in his hands. Martinez wasn’t sure what he was doing with it, but his friend always seemed to have an improvement in mind for things that have already worked pretty well.

“And I’m telling you, I did! And I still don’t get any of this. Weren’t we supposed to return those PADD’s later, by the way?”

“We were,, but they are not going to notice it, they have like 2 thousand of them.” Caleb shrugged. “Listen, I know that Vulcan girl? I talked to her once or twice and she’s doing plenty of Science courses, I’m sure she could help.”

“Don’t you dare.” Usually Martinez didn’t mind meeting new people, but Chemistry slowly became his biggest nemesis in Academy.

He could be a little oversensitive about it.

*

“Good morning.” A voice behind him said, very clearly in his direction.

Rafael took a deep breath and took around. In the hall, right in front of him, stood a Vulcan girl, looking at him expectantly.

“Let me guess, Caleb talked to you.”

“Yes. He has informed me that you required assistance?” She looked at him without really any confusion showing on her face. Martinez put his face in his hands just for a few seconds and decided to deal with Caleb later.

He wasn’t going to turn down the help now, was he?

“I’m terribly sorry, where are my manners. My name’s Rafael Martinez.” He gave her his best smile.

“I am aware. Your friend has already informed me. My name is T’Lan. If you still need assistance with your Chemistry, I can meet you after classes in the library.”

Rafael took a good look at the woman standing before him. Well, it was a perfect opportunity to better his chances of actually passing the exam, just…

“Tell me you’re actually getting something in return, and Caleb didn’t just sweet-talked you into this?”

He saw the first glimpse of an expression on T’Lan’s face, as she slightly cocked her head to one side.

 

“I’m sorry; I don’t believe I am familiar with the expression you used.” T’Lan said.

“Right, what I mean is, he didn’t just convince you to do it for free, right?” Martinez did not have that much experience with Vulcans, but everyone knew how painfully logical they were. It would be far to assume that they didn’t “sweet-talk”.

“You do not need to concern yourself, I have agreed to Caleb’s request; he in return promised to upgrade my tricorder. It was, as you say, a “fair exchange.”

Martinez sighed a bit in relief. “Alright,” he said “then I’ll meet you after class. Fair warning: it’s not gonna be easy.”

*

They have been in the library for eternity. Or, to be precise, they have been here for nearly 5 hours now, and Martinez was pretty sure the librarian was going to kick them out before long. Mostly because of his endless complains, because T’Lan has been the most patient, honest teacher he ever had. So, as they sat amongst the PADD’s with vital information, he tried to gather up all of his remaining optimism.

“So, how am I doing?” He asked T’Lan, mainly as a way to get even a few seconds of break from the hell that was Chemistry. He was impressed that she didn’t even seem tired, when she was the one doing most of the job.

“Your knowledge is not adequate to the course,” she said, and Martinez chuckled.

“Wow, we are really lucky you’re in for a Science position and not a counselling one,” he said, without any malice in his voice. “It was a joke!” He quickly added, just in case.

T’Lan looked at him again. “I see,” she said. “I have to admit that I find myself perplexed at some aspects of the human culture, particularly comedy.”

“Maybe you should take a class or two! I am pretty sure there is an improv club here somewhere too, might be interesting to check it out!” Martinez said, only half-joking. He had managed to find out some info about T’Lan in the meanwhile, and maybe she would actually enjoy that kind of activity.

Well, he was joking as well. Just a bit.

“I will make sure to acquire information about the subject.  Now, about nucleophiles…”

Martinez looked back at the PADD. He was in for a long, long day.

*

A few days after that, he was greeted by Caleb in his room.

“Hey. T’Lan was here,” he said, while browsing through some PADD’s.

“Did she tell you what she wanted?” Rafael asked while rantically thinking if he missed a meeting.

“She brought you additional study material. It’s on your desk.” Caleb smirked.

He took a look at his desk and saw several PADD’s, neatly stacked on top of one another. He scrolled through data on the first one. Apparently, when T’Lan said extra study material, she meant almost twice the amount they covered at the last meeting.

It was going to be another lovely night with Chemistry.

*

“T’Lan! T’Lan!” Martinez has run through the last 3 corridors to share the news. Finally, he stopped right next to her, panting. “I passed! I actually passed! You did it!”

“Congratulations,” she said. “But I believe it’s you who passed the test.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you! Come on, we need to celebrate!” He was way too happy to actually think before he invited her to a celebration. Do Vulcans celebrate things?

But T’Lan only looked at him quizzically. “If you feel the need to celebrate, than we can do so.”

“Let’s go, and we’ll take Caleb with us. I think he’s really gonna enjoy that comedy class I just booked.”


	4. M'Tazi & Throlo Sh'shirros

„Doctor, I do not believe I understand the rules.” M’Tazi said, trying to make sense of the cards he was holding. Doctor Sh’shirros explanation, about the human card game she held in such high regard, did not make much sense to him. He did not hold much interest in Earth’s entertainment before, so the entire matter had to start with the doctor explaining to him symbols on the cards, and that took a fair bit of time, and now, when they got to actual rules, it got even weirder.

He thought back to the Caitian games, trying to find something remotely relatable there, but to no effect. His tail waved slightly.

“Come on M’Tazi, you are capable of doing a surgery, surely you can understand a game!”

The Andorian was looking at him with hope in her eyes and M’Tazi sighed.  He wondered if he’s the first one to be taught this game by her; surely some other officers from the senior staff would already know it and perhaps even gladly play it.

He truly started to believe the surgeries were simpler.


	5. Tazi & The Fleet Command

Tazi took a deep breath.

It’s been quite a few years in the Academy, and now, on the graduation day, she was as sad that it has ended as she was excited to get her new assignment. Dressed in gold engineering uniform, she sat next to her friends and looked around, with a bit of unease.

“Is everything alright?” Asked K’Masi, a Caitian who aimed to one day be a Chief Science Officer.  Their ears were pointing upwards, indicating curiosity. Although they didn’t understand each other’s fields much, they became great friends over the years.

“Yeah, I just don’t see my parents around yet. They told me they would come.” She looked around again, mostly looking for the unmistakable Klingon silhouette, always towering over all others, but she didn’t see him anywhere yet.

“Don’t worry, there is still some time after the ceremony begins. I’m sure they will come.” K’Masi’s calm demeanour managed to calm Tazi a bit, and she engaged in the group conversation instead.

A few minutes passed, before one of her friends tapped her hand. “Hey, isn’t it them?”

Tazi turned around in the direction her friend was pointing, and without fail she saw an approaching Klingon. Dad Qu’lar was already known here in the Academy, after attending the graduation ceremonies of all off her siblings; but his presence still turned some heads. Following him was the rest off her parents, including Elandi.

To be honest, first few meetings with Elandi were quite jarring. Of course, she knew that joined Trill went through the process of getting a new host, but her family was sure that the Trill Commission would never allow for the next joining.  Elandi was so different from Per Junil, and yet there was something strangely familiar about them. After the initial shock wore off, she grew more and more accustomed to that new face in the family.

Finally, mum Throlo caught her gaze and started waiving. Tazi waved right back, and watched them take their sits. The rest of the family called her with congratulations; aunt Mala and uncle Xadas seemed particularly happy… and sent her a data file with a list of best hiding spots in the Jeffries Tubes. Some people never change, it seems. They also said Grandpa Zhiv would’ve been proud.

Tazi finally settled, as the ceremony begun. It begun just like all of her siblings ceremonies she attended, in a slow and would-be-boring-if-it-wasn’t-so-important kind of way. All the professors were there, including Uncle Martinez (who she had called such in a class way too many times), and after the speeches and customary thanks from the students, it was time to receive their diploma.

The names of the students were called, one by one, and when finally it was her turn, she paid a special attention to not trip. The rest was like a blur; the diploma, congratulation, and she was already back in her seat.

Up to a week after the ceremony they would get their first assignment.  Tazi, though very excited, still hoped that maybe she would get assigned together with someone she knew. One of her friends would be ideal, of course, but just a friendly face in this new environment would help a lot.

After the ceremony has ended, she took a few photos with her friends, and moved on to her family, that was waiting for her patiently. Unfortunately, none of her siblings could come, as they were all on their own assignments.

“Congratulations, Tazi!” As soon as she approached,, Mum Throlo has thrown her arms around her. “We are all so proud of you!”

Mum Lassie wasn’t so far behind with hugs and congratulations. “Take care of yerself out there, ey?”

“I will, I will!” Tazi couldn’t help but get a bit teary-eyed.

Dad Qu’lar just gave her a nod and a shoulder pat; he was never big on emotions, but she and her siblings could read him well enough by this point. She could tell he was proud of him (and she was sure that when mum Throlo won’t be looking, he’ll try to give her a d’k tahg to take with her.)

Elandi was the last to approach, with a bit of uncertainty. Before they could ask if they could hug her, Tazi thrown her hands around them.

“I am proud of you, Tazi.” They said quietly, returning the hug. “And Junil is too.”

*

After Tazi exchanged the hugs with her parents and ran off to talk to her friend some more, Throlo finally spoke.

“I think we raised her well.” The Andorian was at the verge of tears herself, as their very youngest was now going off to space by herself.

“Even if she went into Engineering of all things?” Lassie joked. It was a running joke in the family, about letting Zhiv and Mala to have so much influence over Tazi.

“I’m sure she’ll have a ship named after her one day.” Qu’lar said, the pride showing in his eyes.

“Do we know anything about the assignment?” Elandi asked, and Lassie and Throlo looked at each other.

“Well…”

*

Tazi’s PADD beeped slightly, as the message with assignment appeared. She realized she was shaking from the anticipation.

“Come on, open it!” K’Masi rushed her a bit, and she tapped the message.

Tazi’s eyes followe the letters appearing on screen: Starfleet… Assignment… Engineering…

“U.S.S. Sally Ride.” She laughed.

“Wait, did your parents have anything to do with this?” K’Masi asked, incredulously.

“I don’t think so. If anything, it was aunt T’Lan… but I would have to ask.”

“Looks like we’re on the same boat.” K’Masi showed her their PADD, with the same assignment.

“Come by Engineering some time, I might just know where an almost ancient bottle of whiskey is hidden.”

Tazi laughed, relieved, because she knew, that even if her parents or her siblings weren’t with her, the Sally would look after her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess next up is Junil Rue and Rafael Martinez.


End file.
